Basic Psychology of Space Travel
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: Greendale is saved! but Community is not. Life still goes on for the kids of Greendale while the cameras leave. When the Doctor arrives at Greendale can he save one more world and the prophecy be completed?


**Cancelled**

* * *

Britta was sitting at home trying to get high.

Cancelled, Britta thought, What did we do wrong?

A ghost of Abed instantly appeared. "I think we only delivered a good half of season five. It was definitely a weaker season."

_We saved Greendale_, Britta thought,_twice surely we can avoid being cancelled._

"The audience can hear the main character's thoughts clique is probably another good reason," Abed said. " If you say your thoughts allowed maybe it will help to make the situation less for being convenient for the audience to understand the plot and when this is taking place."

"With any hope we'll get picked up by Hulu Plus or Netflix," Abed continued. "We might get our pound sign six seasons and a movie."

"Okay, Okay," Britta said, unfolding her arms and removing the unlit bong from her lap. She was so upset. After the cameras had left Greendale the group had all went their seperate ways- except her and Jeff.

Ring! Ring! "Speaking of Jeff." Abed said.

"Go away." she said, making a shoo motion with her hands. As Abed slowly began to fade he made scary ghost sounds. Britta snatched her home phone and pressed the 'talk' button and pressed the phone to her ears.

"Hey Britta." Jeff said, in his usual uninteresting tone." Is everything okay?"

"Hi Jeff," she replied."Everything is fine."

"Are you sure," Jeff asked. "I just got a text for Abed saying you were thinking about getting high again and seeing his ghost in your living room. Is that- Nickleback playing in the background?"

Britta began to turn red. "It's the neighbors. SHUT UP - JEFF!"  
"What did I do?" Jeff asked, defensively.

"My neighbor's name is Jeff." she lied.

"I thought your neighbor's name was Johanna," Jeff said. " You need more friends."

"I have you." she said, sweetly.

"No that's not going to cut it," he said. "You need to call Anne and Shirley and go to on a Girl's Night or something."

"I really don't think I have time," Britta argued, looking at her "Woman Empowerment" calendar to see she had nothing planned. "Yeah, I'm booked."

"Call them," Jeff ordered."And for the love of God please turn off that revolting unspeakable crap."

"Bye." Britta said and hung up the phone. She threw the closest pillow across the room and grabbed the bong again. She bit her lip. After a moment of thought, Britta put back down the bong and took back up the phone to call Anne.

As soon as the dialtone began she instantly hung it up. Only seconds later the phone began to ring again. Britta answered it to much dismay it was Anne.

"Yellow this is Anne Edison!"Anne's warm familiar voice cheered.

"Uh- hi." Britta said, nervously.

"Britta," Anne exclaimed. "It's been so long."

Britta sighed. "Yeah, I was just wondering if we could go get a drink sometime."

"You have gone lesbian." said a familiar old voice.

"Pierce, how are you on this phone call?"

"It turns out you get collect calls from hell." he replied. "It's quite me. Can I have another Pina Colada? Thanks beautiful."

"Anyway the racks on these girls are amazing, you would love it if you were here Britta," Pierce continued.

"Anyway Anne I'm just trying to get a Girl's Night Out with all of the gals from the Greendale days."Britta said.

Anne answered. "That sounds great. When do you want to do it?"

"Well I still have to ask Shirley?" Britta said.

"Oh its fine." Shirley said. "One drink can't hurt."

"Shirley you drink alcohol?" Anne asked, shocked.

"Sure,sure," Shirley said. " As long as I repent to our lord and savior Jesus Christ."

"Hey Shirley." Pierce jumped in.

"Hey Pierce how is it 'down there'?" Shirley asked.

"Wait, everyone knew Pierce was in Hell except me?" Britta exclaimed,angry.

Shirley replied. "You didn't get the email?"

"That's my fault," Anne admitted. "I didn't think you cared because you- you know don't like Pierce."

"I am honestly offended." Pierce said.

"How does today sound?" Britta asked.

"Sure." Anne said.

"Alright."

"See you later." Shirley said.

Britta hung up the phone and smiled.


End file.
